1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna formed with a case and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an antenna formed with a case and a method of manufacturing the same that can reduce manufacturing costs by reducing the number of components.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of wireless communication, wireless communication terminals, such as cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs), have recently come into widespread use. Size reduction of the terminals has also proceeded rapidly. Further, a large number of portable electronic devices including laptop computers and other portable electronic devices having a wireless LAN connection have a wireless communication function.
Therefore, antennas used in the electronic devices have been reduced in size. In particular, an internal antenna that is provided within a device has been widely used.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2006-0011808 discloses an internal antenna provided within a cellular phone. Here, the antenna includes a base detachably fixed to a main body of the cellular phone, a support film integrally provided with the surface of the base, and an intenna pattern applied on the support film.
However, the internal antenna needs to be provided on the base that is a separate connection member detachably assembled to the main body, and the internal antenna on the base needs to be separately assembled to the main body, which increases the number of components and complicates an assembly process.
Further, since the antenna needs to be provided on the base having a relatively smaller size than the main body, a radiation area is expanded when designing the antenna, which limits radiation characteristics.